


Call the fucking dragon

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Anniversary, Hurt/Comfort, brain cells to the rescue, destiny's got nothing on two chaotic knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: At his lowest ebb, Merlin gets a visit from the ghosts of Camelot future, and receives some actually good advice for the first time in his life.Or:What would happen if it wasn't Balinor who talked to him in the cave?
Relationships: Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Call the fucking dragon

“ _Merlin_.”

The voice was low and serious, familiar.

His eyes opened slowly, painfully. Every inch of his body ached.

“Lancelot?” he whispered.

An arm wrapped around his back and gently lifted him.

He looked up from where his head was cradled in his lap to see the knight, glowing softly blue like the orbs of light he could make and dressed in the black cloak he had laid him to rest in.

“Hello, Merlin.”

“Are you here? Are you real?” He certainly felt like it.

“Real enough,” Lancelot murmured. “You need to listen. You can’t give up, Merlin, not now.”

Merlin laughed bitterly. “I have no reason to go on. The battle is already over. Morgana has won.”

“Only if you accept defeat. But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious.”

Merlin screwed his eyes shut. “It _hurts_ , Lance,” he whispered, tears tracking through the dried blood on his face. “All the time now. I don’t- I don’t want to. When you died… so did everything else.”

His arms pulled him closer, squeezing gently. “No, Merlin, it didn’t. They’re still out there, reasons to carry on. Arthur and Gwen and Gaius and Gwaine and Percival and Leon. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but they need you. One more time. Then you can rest and all will be well, I promise.”

Merlin sighed wearily. “But what hope is there without my magic?”

“Merlin, your magic is... it’s you. You are magic itself. You cannot lose what you are.”

Great. Now Lance was being cryptic. “But how do I find myself... again?”

Lancelot grimaced. “Believe, Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true. That is the way.” He looked like he was struggling not to roll his eyes at his own words.

He pushed a hand through his hair, genuine now, loving, and Merlin leaned into his touch. “Sleep now. Things will be better when you awaken, I promise.”

And they were. When he woke up it was to no more pain, and his magic thrumming through him once more. He made contact with Arthur, and warned him about the path.

Then he turned around, away from the crystal to where he knew Lancelot would be standing.

Only he got a surprise. Lancelot wasn’t alone.

“Hello, Elyan.”

“Hello Merlin.”

The knight was wearing his favourite hoodie, the hood pulled over his head. Merlin could feel guilt and tears both beginning to well up inside him at the sight of him, but before he could speak Elyan did.

“Merlin, there’s no time for that.”

Merlin nodded, accepting. “What now?”

"Well...” Lancelot and Elyan side eyed each other. “We're supposed to tell you to go into that ominous looking light over there and receive your full power and basically condemn yourself to millennia of loneliness and suffering but we were talking while you were out and we decided-"

They exchanged another look and Merlin, deeply disturbed at what they were saying, could see the reckless glint in Lancelot's eyes that he used to hide so skilfully. Elyan had never bothered hiding his- "Fuck that."

"Use your magic to blast through the rockfall and get out of this place." Elyan caught his arm. "I am sorry about that, you know. If I'd known-"

"I know." Merlin interrupted "And you know I- I’m sorry I couldn’t-"

"Don't worry about that now. If you act now you can still save everyone else. Go worry about what's left of us and look after my sister."

Merlin pulled him into a hug. "Love you."

Elyan ruffled his hair. “You too Merlin.”

"And you," Merlin added, wrapping Lance in his arms and stroking his cheek as he drew away.

Lancelot smiled. "Always.”

“And we’ll see you,” he added. “One day we will all be together again, promise."

"Thank you," Merlin whispered, gazing at them both one last time. "For everything."

As he turned away Elyan called out “Merlin?”

He looked round.

"Tell Gaius to keep an eye on Gwaine ok? You know what he's like, don't let him do anything stupid." His eyes flashed with sudden outrage. "In fact, tell him to lock him in the cells. Percival too while you're at it."

Merlin frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"And Merlin?"

He turned round once more and Elyan flashed his bright grin. "Later... when you need transportation... you know when time is of the essence and you _really really need to get somewhere in time_ -“ 

He fixed him with a glare that reminded Merlin forcibly of his sister- “Call the fucking dragon."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas if you're celebrating, if not just have a great day!  
> Comment and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
